Rebirth of a ledgend
by wizz713
Summary: Bolt is trying to settle down his life, but strange and inexplicable burgluries call him back to action. in the middle of all this, a bright, cheerfull, and stunningly beutiful dog shows up. Bold doesn't think his life can get any more complicated. He's proven wrong, when Mittens confesses her love for him as well. will bolt be able to sort out his complicated life and save the day
1. tag

A white dog stood in the middle of a dark room. A girl stood over him and petted him gently. "It'll be OK, Bolt. We'll think of something."

Bolt made a small, defeated sound.

Just then, a small cart rolled in. It caught both their interest, but they were suspicious of it all the same. Bolt took a cautious step forward. nothing happened. He relaxed. He walked up to it.

As he reached it, a grabber claw extended from the side. He walked more slowly as it stopped. Then he sniffed it.

CLANG!

It closed around his neck.

"Bolt!" She called, running forward. A claw extended to her, and she was soon imprisoned as well.

Bolt barked, and tugged at the collar.

"You can't escape us... Bolt." Said a voice.

Bolt uttered a surprised sound.

"Your powers don't work here. In a matter of seconds, we will be complete with our work, and the attack on your... Earth will begin!"

Then the screen went black and the words "To be continued" flashed across it. Then the tv turned off.

* * *

"That was even worse than I thought it would be." Rhino, the overweight, tv loving hamster said. There was no response. Bolt was already asleep and Mittens was long since dissapered into another room, in search of something else to do.

The _real_ Bolt, that is. He had been a tv star, even though he didn't know it. For five years, he had learned everything that was important for his task; protect the one he loved, Penny.

Then, one day, Penny had been captured by their evil archnemisis, Dr. Calico! He had run away, looking for her, and had ended up in a packing crate on its way to New York. He didn't know that he was 2800 miles from home. He had just wanted to find Penny. So he had teamed up with Mittens, a stray cat that he thought worked for Calico. she led him to Hollywood in exchange for her freedom.

On their long journey, they one day found themselves in an RV park. They were starving, and Mittens had to teach Bolt how to beg for food, but on their way through the trailer park, they had attracted the attention of Rhino, the turned out to believe that Bolt's show was real, and had encouraged them along the way.

Only, he encouraged a little too much. Bolt, with all his "powers" planed to jump on to a moving tain as it went by underneath of them. after that failed attempt, they had been captured by animal control, and Bolt failed to get them out. It was Rhino's turn to save the day!

He opened the hatch on the truck and let Bolt out. Bolt had them finally realised that what Mittens had tried to tell him all along was true: he had no super powers.

Yet, he still felt an obligation to rescue her. After the rescue, She had taught him all the joys of being the regular dog he wanted to be. Everything he now knew was true, she had taught him. now they lived in the country, away from the hollywood life. And they were all quite contented.

Bolt usually ran the show with Rhino, Mittens taught him things he did not know, Rhino gave them something to do when they were bored, and their kind owners took good care of all of them. Bolt felt that nothing could get any better. He knew of nothing else that he wanted. But all that was about to change.

Bold yawned and stretched out his body in the morning sun as he woke up from his hour-long nap that always started roughly the same time as the show..

"It over yet, Rhino?" He asked.

"Yea, you didn't miss much. it's getting worse every episode."

"I know. Have you seen that actor trying to take my place?"

"Yea, he's lame."

At that moment mittens walked in.

"Morning Bolt." She greeted him. "Have a good nap?"

"Yea, What've you been doing?"

"Nothing much. I just left about ten minutes ago."

"So, what are we going to do today.?" He asked.

They both looked at each other. Bolt usually decided these things.

"Uh... I don't know... aren't you usually the one in charge?"

"Yea," He admitted, "But I thought I'd give you guys the opportunity if you wanted."

"They looked at each other again. Then a thought struck Mittens.

"Hey, I know a game we could play! Up for it wags?" Asked Mittens.

"Yea!" He said with enthusiasm, wagging his tail.

"I shall spectate!" Declared Rhino.

They all exited the house,Mittens in the lead.

"Ok," She began, "I've never actually played it before, but I've seen humans playing it all the time. The game is fairly simple. They call it tag. The rules are fairly simple: there is one person (in this case animal) who is it. everyone else runs away from whoever's it. The animal who's it chases them, and tries to touch then with a hand in our case a paw. when they do that, that person got tagged. whoever got tagged is now it. any questions?"

They shook their heads.

"Ok. Who wants to be it?" She asked. Bolt eagerly volunteered.

"Ok Bolt, your it." She said. "Now, when I count down to one, you chase me. I can move for that time, but you can't."

"Ok!"

"Ten..." Mittens observed her surroundings, trying to figure out wich way to go. "Nine..." She decided that the barn would be good. "Eight..." There were lots of hiding places in there. "Seven..." That was her game, not Bolt's. "Six..." She walked past him towards the barn. "Five..." But then again, it would be no fun if he never caught her. "Four..." She would do it anyways. "Three..." It would be less fun if she didn't try at all. "Two..." She quickened her pace. "One... Go!" Mittens ran for it.

Bolt was right behind her. gradually, he was gaining on her. He was faster over short distances, but couldn't keep it up for as long as her. Then she did something he had totally not expected; she dug her paws into the ground, instantly losing all momentum and at the same time, doing a complete 180° turn and shooting back past him.

Bolt spun around, but there was no one there. He was confused. Mittens had gotten back behind him again. immediately after her turn, she had done another 180° turn and made it a full 360° turn. Now she was winning the race because Bolt had lost all his momentum as he turned.

He spotted his target escaping and shot off again. Bolt was catching up, but he was tiring fast. He knew he couldn't keep this up much longer. Then they reached the barn. mittens shot straight through the front door and let bolt follow. It was completely dark inside, and her eyes could adjust faster than his. She suddenly tipped sideways and put all her weight that way, so she would turn quickly.

That was not unexpected of course, but what she did next was unexpected and, because he still had limited vision in the darkness, Bolt never saw it coming; Mittens slid through a little gap in a pile of crates.

Bolt felt confusion as her shape disappeared, and charged right into the pile of boxes. He yiped in surprise and jumped out of the way just as one of the boxes fell towards him. Then he saw Mittens making her escape. Bolt gave chase.

outside, he was dazzled by the sunlight, that his eyes had been deprived of in the barn. He charged. But then, av loud whistle blew, followed by a voice.

"Everyone participating in the game, please freeze!" It shouted. Both Bolt and Mittens stopped and stared at Rhino. He continued. "Due to severe lack and/or miscalculation in available time, It has been decided among the judges, that a five minutes time shall follow the point when I blow my whistle again. at the end of the five minutes, whoever is not it, is the winner. Any questions?"

"Yea," Said Mittens. "Since when were there judges?"

"And where did you get that whistle?" Bolt added.

"No questions?" The whistle blew. Bolt gave chase and Mittens ran.

Rhino held up a timer with 4:58 on it, counting down slowly.

Bolt felt himself start to slow down, as he became tired. He could not run full speed forever. Now Mittens had the advantage. But Bolt wondered if he could trick her the same way she had tricked him. Just in reverse. She made a complete circle. Now he was going to make an uncompleted circle.

Mittens ran the far perimeter of the house, but bolt turned at the last-minute.

_Wow, I've gotten farther ahead than i thought._ thought Mittens as she looked over her shoulder. Then, not looking where she was going, she crashed right into something; Bolt.

Bolt rolled with the shock of the impact and pinned her.

"Tag, your it!" He shouted, running.

On his way, he glanced at Rhino's timer. 3:47.

Mittens got up and followed.

She was going much faster than Bolt now, but he still was a clever dog. Mittens charged at him, _almost there_! She thought. He sidestepped her and ran the opposite direction.

Mittens slid in the mud and found herself slipping as she got up._ Nice plan Bolt._ She thought.

Bolt was catching his breath a safe distance away as he waited.

"Give up yet?" He called.

"No!" she shouted back. "I never..." She slipped in a patch of mud, receiving a faceful of it as she did a complete flip. "surrender." she finished through the mud on her muzzle.

"Two minutes!" Shouted Rhino.

Mittens began sliding forward faster.

Bolt was hardly restraining his laughter as he watched the comical scene in front of him. Rhino had stopped trying. He dropped his timer as he burst out laughing. Then he stopped laughing, looking down at the timer. he picked it up. It had landed on the button for resetting time. He blew his whistle.

"Due to unexpected technical difficulties, time had been reduced to 0:30." He stated. "Go!"

Mittens jammed her paws into the ground and pulled herself forward. In ten second,she was out. Bolt ran. She followed. "Ten..." Rhino called _He's still tired._ Mittens thought _Mabey I can catch him._ She pushed harder. She was closing in. "five..." _faster!_ she willed her paws "Four..." Bolt was getting tired, but he couldn't stop now. "Three..." _Almost there..._ Mittens thought. "Two..." The whistle blew at the same time as she tagged Bolt. They both fell over.

Bolt stood up, panting and wagging his tail excitedly. They sat there for a minute catching their breath, when rhino reappeared.

"After consulting the high-speed footage, we have decided that the winner is..." He paused dramatically. "Bolt!"

"That was fun!" Bolt said happily. That was when Bolt noticed they had an audience. There was a dog siting on top of a slight hill not far off, watching.

"Come on Bolt." Called mittens.

"I'll be there in just a minute." He replied.

"Ok." Mittens called after him.

He bounded up the slight incline and approached the figure. He called a greeting.

"Hello, who are you?"

The figure looked at him. Then she turned.

"My name's Nia." She told him "What's your's?"

The first thing he noticed about her, was that he found it very pleasurable to look at her.

"Bolt." he replied.

"I've heard of you before. You were the dog with the tv show, right?"

"Yea, that was me." Bolt replied. "why, you ever watch the show?"

"No, but my owners loved it."

"love_-d_?"

"Yea, they don't like the new season so much."

"I don't blame them. It's not as good as we hoped."

"So, what was that you were doing in the field a few minutes ago?" She asked.

"It was a game my friend just taught me." He answered.

Then, there was a call from off in the distance.

"Well, I have to go." Said Nia. "It's good to see a friendly dog around here."

"Ok, I'll see you later." Bolt called. He wasn't sure why, but he felt regretful as she walked away. So he returned to the house. He would ask Mittens later.


	2. Investigation (part 1)

Mittens watched Bolt carefully as he walked in. What was wrong with him? And where had he been all this time? She pushed away the thoughts. Rhino got very irritated with her when she didn't pay attention to the show.

"Hey wags." She greeted him. "Want to watch Rhino's new movie with us?"

"Sure." He responded.

having nothing else to do, Bolt leaped up on the couch and sat beside her.

They watched the movie in silence for several minutes. Then a thought struck Bolt.

"Where does he get the movies from anyway?" Bolt asked.

"I don't know." mittens replied. Rhino didn't seem to hear the question.

The movie lasted for several more hours. Mittens started her nap long before it ended. She wasn't very interested in Rhino's shows, but she had nothing else to do. Besides, it was time to sleep anyways. When it finally ended, Rhino clicked off the tv and rolled away, leaving Bolt alone.

It was getting late, so Bolt decided it was a good time for him to go to sleep as well. He found a nice comfy spot on the couch and curled up, his tail over his paws, reaching almost to his muzzle, which was tucked under his front paw.

he was drifting off the sleep when cold air blew in on him. He vaguely registered that Penny must have just come home. He wondered what she had been doing out so late. Then he started shivering as the temperature dropped.

It must be freezing outside. Suddenly something warm pressed against him. He opened one eye a little, and saw Mittens had come cover to him from where she lay a few feet away. He wrapped his tail over her._ there._ He thought._ that should keep her warm._ Then Bolt drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Mittens woke up and felt something soft under her. _How thoughtful of Penny to give me a pillow._ She thought._ It's a soft pillow, and warm too._ She opened her eyes and the morning sunlight falling down on the white pillow she rested on. _Morning._ she thought. _Bolt's probably up already. I wonder what he's doing. Bolt... Bolt... What's reminding me of bolt? Bolt... "_Bolt!" Her eyes flew open.

Bolt stared back at her. Mittens tried to get up, but found that his paw was curled over her back. He retracted his tail and she saw that their muzzles were only a few centimeters apart.

"M-Mittens?" He asked sleepily. "Is everything Ok?"

"Y-yea, everything's fine." She responded.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." She responded

"Alright then," He said, getting up and stretching. "I suppose, since it's morning, I probably should get up anyway."

"Good morning." Came a familiar voice.

Rhino rolled his hamster ball up to the couch and attempted to get onto it without success.

Bolt jumped down and pushed Rhino's ball up the side of the couch with his muzzle.

After he was on top, Rhino proceeded to flip through the channels without any sign of interest whatsoever. Some one had watched the news, but they didn't know who. So when Rhino flicked through the channels, he naturally ran into a lot of news channels.

"The next age in computer technology has..." Rhino cut off the announcer by flipping the channel.

"...A fire in a parking garage injured 12..."

"Next."

"... when four people claimed to be the same person in order to..."

"what happened to all the good shows?"

"... Several unexplained break-ins in the..."

"Boring." Rhino declared.

"Wait, Rhino, flip it back." Said Bolt, a note of urgency in his voice. He thought he had seen something.

"Why?" Rhino asked.

"Just do it." Bolt ordered.

"Ok." Said Rhino, changing the channel back one.

"Last night two homes were broken into, but no one can figure out how."

"Mittens," Bolt called as he jumped down from the couch, approaching the tv. "Do you recognise this map?" He asked, indicating the large map now occupying the whole screen.

She looked up.

"Yea, we live in that county." she said, indicating a place on the map.

Bolt nodded and climbed back on the couch to listen.

"In fact, the more the police study it, the more confused they are getting. First of all, the burglar took only the least valuable items in each house. But the thing that is really baffling the police department, is that none of the doors or windows were tampered with."

"What kind of things were taken?" Asked another voice.

"Well," Replied the first, as the map disappeared, showing them a room full of newsmen, "The burglar showed a big interest in jewelry boxes."

"jewelry?"

"Yes Jewelry."

"Well jewelry can be very valuable."

"But that's the strangest part." The first man continued. "The burglar dumped out all the valuables inside, and simply took the box. But the big question remains: how did he get in?"

Bolt didn't need to hear any more. Neither mittens or Rhino could have said exactly when Bolt left. They simply noticed that he was gone. Mittens and Rhino looked at each other in confusion. Then Mittens was gone as well.

* * *

Bolt arrived at his destination several minutes later. There was the house that had been on the news. Bolt raised his paw to take another step, when a voice called out from behind him.

"What are you doing?" It questioned.

Bolt spun around. He had not expected her to get here so quick.

"Looking for something." He responded to Mittens' question.

"In there?"

Bolt nodded.

"How exactly are you going to get in?" She asked. "You're not exactly a cat burglar."

_Cat burglar... Cat... Mittens is a cat._

Mittens could see an idea forming in his head. He had a plan. And it involved her.

"No. I'm not gonna do it Bolt."

"Please?" He begged.

"No."

"Pleeease?"

"No." Bolt dropped his ears and looked at her with huge eyes.

"Pleeeeease?"

"No, Bolt. I'm not gonna do it." Mittens replied stubbornly.

Bolt's tail drooped and he started letting out small whining sounds. After about five seconds of this, Mittens spoke again:

"It's not working, Bolt."

Bolt came out of his act. and simply stared at the ground dejectedly as he walked towards home.

"Alright," He said, defeated, "I'll be going home, then."

_Is he still acting?_ Mittens wondered. She suddenly felt guilty; during their trip across the U.S., he had risked his freedom to rescue her from the animal shelter. She owed him.

"Wait!" She called after him. His ears perked up. "I'll do it."

His tail lifted and he returned happily.

"Great." He said, sounding pleased with himself.

Mittens now knew, that it had all been an act.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"The burglar was in this house. He can't possibly have gone, leaving no trace of himself. Can you find something that has his sent on it?" He questioned.

"What kind of something?"

"Anything, as long as it smells like the intruder."

"Why did I ever mention cat burglars?" Mittens wondered aloud as she approached the house.

She surveyed her situation. She couldn't open the windows or doors on the building, but mabey one was open already.

Mabey she would find something if she surveyed the house further. Mittens walked around the corner of the house. There it was! An open window on the second story! This, however, aroused another problem; she couldn't get up there with no claws. Now she needed something to climb.

Nothing in the back yard. she walked across the yard and turned another corner.

As she turned, she ran into exactly what she was looking for. she ran, head first, into a tall ladder leading to the roof.

_How convenient_. She thought, vaguely wondering why it was there.

In a few seconds, she was up, onto the roof. After she was up, Mittens quickly scampered across the hard tiles to the open window. She checked to make sure no one was in side. She had a feeling that she wouldn't be welcome. She crept silently inside.

The door out of the room was slightly ajar, and Mittens was pretty sure that the intruder had not been in this room. She peeked out the door. the hallway was empty, but several doors led off of it. A person could be hidden in any one of those rooms.

Mittens tried to make as little noise as possible while going down the hall, but every now and then, her collar jingled. The house was silent. she couldn't hear anything inside, But that didn't mean that no one was home.

She reached the stairs, and went down to the ground floor. The stairs led to a great room, positioned at the front of the house. _No mater where a burglar entered, he would have to come through this room. _She thought

Mittens didn't have to search long to find what she was looking for. Bolt was right; he had left traces. But the police had missed them.

After only three minutes, she had found a small piece of fabric hooked on a bent staple protruding from a chair. It did not smell like any of the people who lived here, so she was fairly sure it belonged to the burglar. and its owner had worn it very recently. she picked it up gently in her mouth.

Now she just needed to...

SLAM!

Mittens stood frozen for a second then, gathering her wits about her, sprinted up the stairs. Her fears were confirmed when she reached the top: Her only escape route was cut off. The window had been closed.


	3. Investigation (part 2)

Bolt sat impatiently on the sidewalk. He had waited there for a long time. What was taking Mittens so long? It couldn't be _that _hard, could it? The thief must have left some traces.

Bolt was about ready to get up, and go in himself, when he heard a cheery bark behind him.

"Hi there, Bolt!" It was Nia.

"Nia?" Bolt asked.

"Yea, who'd you think?" She asked him, sitting down on the pavement next to him.

"I don't know, I just wasn't expecting to find you here. What are you doing here?"

"Watching your back." She replied simply

"What?" Bolt asked, "Why?"

"Because you can't."

Bolt was still confused, but he decided to drop the subject. "So, how did you know I was here?"

"where else would you be?"

"I don't know, maybe at Home."

"And why would you be there?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked, beginning to get confused.

"Because you would be here." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Bolt was completely lost by this point, so he closed his mouth and let her continue.

"So," Continued Nia, "Why are you out here, when what you need is in there?" She gestured at the building.

"I can't get in."

"So who did it for you?"

"Well it was my... Wait, how did you know?"

"Well it's obvious, isn't it?" She asked, almost exasperated.

"Uh, no, not really." Replied Bolt, getting more confused by the minute.

"Alright," She sighed, " I was watching you."

"You were watching me?" repeated Bolt.

"Yes, I was. But that's off the point. The point is..."

_SLAM_

They both jumped and fell silent.

"What was that?" Bolt asked.

"I have no idea." Nia answered, slowly moving forward.

The slam was followed by a click.

Bolt thought... Slam, click. Slam, click. Then it hit him. "Mittens!"

* * *

Mittens looked around the room in a panic. Who had closed the window? The room appeared to be empty. But that was impossible. Windows didn't close themselves.

But after a few seconds, she started to think. Mittens came out of her panic. She knew that eventually Bolt would come looking for her. But that led to another problem; how would bolt get her out? He was a smart dog, and he had broken her out of the animal control. But the latches on those doors were so much more simple than these.

And he would not find an open window to go through. This had been the only one open. How exactly had it closed?

Even though her nose was not even a third as good as Bolt's, Mittens sniffed the room for any traces of sent, but all of it was at least 12 hours old.

Mittens heard a scrambling from outside. She looked out the window and saw Bolt. Seeing him comforted her.

Through the glass he mouthed the words, "What happened?"

Mittens gestured towards the window. Bolt nodded and then said, "Are you alright?"

Mittens nodded and mouthed back to him. "Can you get me out?"

He nodded and without another word, leaped over her head to the other side of the roof. But something was wrong; there were two sets of footsteps. No, wait, three. And one was inside the house.

* * *

"Come on Nia!" Bolt called. "There must be another way in."

"Bolt, stop!" She ordered him.

"What is it, Nia?" He asked.

"I smell something."

Bolt sniffed the air. He smelled it to: dead rats.

"Where's it coming from?" He asked.

"This way." Nia led him to the edge of the roof and jumped down.

When Bolt had followed, Nia was examining a small crack in the wall.

"This is our entrance." She declared. Nia walked into the crack, Bolt close behind.

Inside, there were boxes piled all around. It appeared to be the house's basement. And there were the rats.

They were everywhere; at least two dozen of them. There was something amiss though: the rats were all dead. But this was not the effect of poison or traps; they had apparently fought each other

After several minutes of closely examining the bodies, they decided that this was a waste of time. All they had to do now was get Mittens, and get out of here. But once they got inside the house, they realized it wouldn't be that easy.

* * *

Mittens ran and hid in the closet. She was in a total panic. The owners had returned! Mittens slowly calmed down when she was not dragged from her hiding place and kicked out. But then came a new feeling: confusion.

Mittens wondered why she had not heard them before they got to her. And why she could no longer hear the footsteps. Had she imagined it? This seemed unlikely. Everyone knew that cats' ears were the best.

The more she thought about it the less sense it made.

Eventually, she worked up the courage to peek out of her hiding place. The room was empty. There was no noise or sent.

Mittens had ruled out the possibility that she had imagined it, but perhaps during the panic that followed, it had left. She might have missed its retreat. But now, she wondered where Bolt was.

* * *

Bolt and Nia saw a human walking through the main room. He was tall and a knife hung on his belt. His face was covered by a black scarf. He was staring straight at them.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long guys, I've been busy, but hope to be updating more regularly in the future. So until next time!**


End file.
